objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dictionary
Not to be confused with the BFDI character, Book, who was once named "Dictionary" Dictionary is a recommended character who appeared in "A New Stage In The Game". Appearance Dictionary is a rectangular book with two covers on either side. Many white pages are squeezed between the two covers. On either cover is a wave-like split design with turquoise-blue on their right, including the spine of the book, and green on his left. Personality Dictionary is a smart and intellectual individual who has a large knowledge of words and definitions. However, it may be implied that Dictionary's definitions are heavily biased. Coverage In "A New Stage In The Game", Dictionary appears as one of the recommended characters eligible to join Inanimate Insanity. He appears second-to-last and quickly tells the viewers that he can help with their English homework. Towards the end of the episode, Dictionary appears with Apple, who asks what the definition of "apple" is. Dictionary opens himself and shows the answer, "an idiotic fruit with a very low I.Q." In "War De Guacamole", Dictionary partakes in the Paintgun contest alongside the other recommended characters. However, Dictionary is struck with fear as he witnesses Teddy Bear's rampage and comments that "she's... just... so...", but Apple completes his sentence with "weird?". Dictionary is then shot with paint and immediately explodes, consequently eliminating him from the competition. Trivia * Dictionary's definitions are as follows: ** BFDI: An animated reality show on YouTube very similar to Inanimate Insanity. ** Paper: The first ever eliminated contestant. He has minor anger issues and is friends with Knife... which I didn't think was possible but, whatevr. ** Nickel: An anthromorphic Nickel with no arms. He is good friends with Baseball and is known for being a bit bossy, but many still like him. ** Baseball : The second eliminated contestant. He is white with red seams on his sides. Many think of him as "shy and quiet." ** Apple: An idiotic fruit with a very low I.Q. ** Bubble: An anthromorphic bubble with a voice condition. It is apparently female but has the voice of a man with an unknown accent. She wins immunity a lot due to unknown favoritism of her to the creators of BFDI. ** Firey: An anthromorphic fire. It has an animosity with Coiny. Honestly, I perfer Coiny over Firey, but whatevr, the fans are stupid. ** Knife : An anthromorphic pocket knife that loves pulling pranks and gags on the other contestants. He is also the largest bully on the show. ** Taco: Has mental issues because she - *** Many words in Dictionary's definitions are spelled wrong, most notably "anthropomorphic" is misspelled as "anthromorphic" in each definition. "Prefer" is spelled as "perfer", and whatever is spelled as "whatevr". * Dictionary shares many ties with Book from Battle for Dream Island, as the two look nearly identical (although color swapped). * Dictionary is commonly mistaken for a female, most likely due to the Dictionary in Battle for Dream Island (now known as Book) being female, and that Dictionary was a heavy inspiration for the Inanimate Insanity Dictionary, but Taylor Grodin said that he is actually male. ** Taylor made a blog post confirming this. Category:Characters Category:Reccomended Characters Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity RCs